1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to systems and methods for, inter alia, detecting harmful aerosol particles, and, in some embodiments, to multi-spectral aerosol particle measurement systems.
2. Discussion of the Background
Aerosol particles (or aerosols) are particles that are suspended in a gas (e.g., the air we breathe). Some aerosol particles may be harmful to humans. Thus, there is a need to detect the presence of harmful aerosol particles in an area in which humans are present.